1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the pipe capping art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices are known which are suitable for capping the end of the pipe. Some of these devices are described in the following U.S. Pats. Nos.: Rafferty 2,684,779; Houghton 2,779,616; Millard 3,394,836; Nelsen 3,698,592; and Wilson et al. 3,722,549. Houghton and Millard are relevant to this invention in that they disclose pipe caps in which the cover is secured to the end of a pipe by means of a pivotal U-shaped handle. In particular, the Houghton invention is described as a "Cam Closure". However, the camming action of the Houghton cap appears to be directed towards a camming closed motion and not a camming open motion. The patents to Nelsen and Wilson et al. are only of interest in that they disclose pipe caps that may be secured to a pipe having an annular receiving groove therein. To that extent, those patents are also similar to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,403.
The end of a fill pipe is, in some respects, similar to the mouth of a milk can or similar liquid container. Therefore, the following prior art patents may be relevant to the instant invention:
Reynolds 707,011 Howell 714,376 Varoga 932,194 Grannis 1,312,626 Vantroba et al. 3,268,254